warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
1st Adrine Regiment
The 1st Adrine Regiment is the oldest, most honoured regiment of the world of Adrine a Hive World located in Segmentum Tempestus. Adrine resides in sub-sector Vanqlish. The 1st lost an estimated 55,000-60,000 men under the orders of then General Sren Wran a descendant of the first ever General Lukas Wran unfortunately he didnt have any of that tactical genius his ancestor had. Sren was executed for such an incompetent command against the forces of Abbadon the despoiler in his 13th Black Crusade his rank was stripped and his body was ejected into space rather then buried alongside his family. Now the 1st is nursing it wounds and is gradually recovering its numbers however it still can be found around fighting the enemies of the Imperium alongside its fellow Adrine Regiments. The 1st is famous for its excessive use of bayonets, every guardsmen is issued a bayonet that is permanently attached to their custom Las-Gun and a combat knife this love of the trusty bayonet comes from the dark days during the Age of Strife where the world of Adrine became a wasteland of constant tribal fighting where technology was few and between and the trusty knife was fast and deadly. The Imperial Army took many billions of men when Adrine was rediscovered but after the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy only PDF were raised on Adrine. It wasnt until 503 M39 the Adeptus Ministorum decided to form regiments of Imperial Guardsmen seeing the world as a potential guard-mine millions of billions of men ready to serve the emperor then just a menial worker. Since then the 1st has been on many worlds and has many battle honours their standard is adorned with them. Notable Campaigns battles Cancridrae Xenocide Combat Doctrine The 1st Adrinne excel at close quarter combat as a result it is in their commanders best interest to close the gap as soon as possible to allow them to enter into melee, this is done by advancing in great formations towards the enemy by company then their numerous transports and battle tanks fill in behind the infantry and lay down more fire to keep the enem heads down. Once this is acheived the regiment advances forwards once it reaches within one hundred meters of the enemy the order to charge is given and the men surge forwards to enter enemy postions like a wave of men and shining metal the sheer numbers of men and hail of las shots. Once the initial postion is cleared the regiment continues to surge forward until a suitable defensive postion is reached to re group and reform before moving off. They can work in standsrd tactics and operations as well but this makes them excellent diverse force with skills to close gaps. Culture The Adrine culture is very regimented especially in their home as the huge and very clustered hive cities they live in are larger then most as a result the population is largely doctrinated to do certain things as when they are told. The lower hives are much like any others filled with criminals and mutants so bad itd take a space marine company to cleanse however these men often find themselves in the ranks of the Adrine regiments either when they are captured or trying to escape whatever gang leader wants them. As a result the regiments are mostly well disciplined under fire and morale is a steady level at all times Commissar's are rarely needed in the midsts of battle however in the down time where the blood is cooling and the red mist is gone they are needed to control the many fights that are common place. Old habits die hard and the Adrine remember their home and the many different family cartels that ran factories and provided for them. Often a regiment is founded of men that worked with the same cartel however when the regiments crumble and have to melded together the different cartel members do end up settleing differences. On the battlefield these differences are set aside and their discipline takes over, a well drilled and tested Adrine regiment marches forward their bayonets gleaming in the light, boots reflecting the las bolts as they strike the enemy with accuracy so fine a Cadian sniper woukd be put to shame. When a Adrine infantry regiment arrives on the battlefield the battle is seemingly won by marching towards the enemy their vehicles behind and firing a hail of blistering fire at the enemy so the next time their head peaks over the battlements all that they see is a horde of guardsmen their bayonets aimed at their chest. For when the Officer in charge gives the order through a vox-caster and amplifier attached to vehicles the regiment charges and thousands of men lower their rifles into their hip and run screaming at the enemy regardless of size and dispostion meeting their foe in melee combat. Equipment Specialist's The Adrine employ a few specialist's who excel in different areas. Heavy Flamer Team The Heavy Flamers Guardsmen come in a team of five one one the flamer which is a huge weapon larger then a standard flamer with twin barrels that fires its promethium up to a range of 65 feet and some more skilled guardsmen can push this further. Another guardsmen watches the hose that goes from the Flamers rear nozzle located at the back of the weapon and underneath the operators arm to the trailer of promethium at the other end. The final three man the trailer which has to be pushed/pulled into postion these three guard the tank and unreel the hose to a distance of two hundred meters. This flamer is used for clearing long trenches, streets, buildings, bunkers and other fortifications its a volatile weapon and a well placed shot can detonate the tank. Adrine Heavy Assault Trooper The stormtrooper equivalent, well trained, better equiped, veterans. Armed with hellguns, chainswords and carapace armour these soldiers often guard their company commanders into the fray and more then often come out on top. Personal equipment and weapons A Grenadier of the Adrine is supplied with lots of equipment to make their service to the emperor worthwhile. Alot of their equipment is manufactured on their homeworld including their las gun, grenades, knives and host of other equipment that leaves the Adrine a well equipped fighting force. Grenadier (Guardsmen) * Dress Uniform: The Adrine dont wear camoflage uniforms they wear a red tunic and black trousers to form a immaculate uniform that is trimmed with gold around the collars and seams of the legs, and they wear a large hat covered in the fur of their planets only apex predator the Adrine Bear on their feet they have highly polished boots that after every major battle must be cleaned and polished when next available. Their sleeves denote their rank for NCOs and officers can be identified by their rank on their shoulder and a sword. * Flak Armour: This armour is black with a slight red hue and has no right shoulder. The left pauldron is large and reaches just above the elbow, when in melee combat this is used as a shield/barging weapon. The regiment, company, platoon and squad is denoted on this going vertically, for example a Grenadier of the 1st Regiment 10th Company 3rd Platoon 1st squad would be denoted as. 1-10-3-1 going down the shoulder. * Uplifting primer: standard issue to all guard in the imperium gives tips and lats out the rules a guardsmen must follow. * Adrine Las-Gun Mk V: A improved pattern of the trust Adrine pattern, while theres not much difference to the standard las-gun internally this pattern has a longer barrel for added accuracy and range, it has a folding stock for close quarter combat and has a dual power pack for double the power which is the newest addition on the Adrine pattern las gun a grenadier just has to flick on the switch to the second power pack once the first has run dry. However the main feature is the permanently attached bayonet which is fixed on the foreguard and travels underneath the barrel and protrudes eight inches in front of the muzzle, this bayonet is sharpened along the length of the blade to be used as a slashing and stabbing weapon. * Combat knife: Should the bayonet dull in combat or break the Grenadier can pull out his Mk 1 knife a trusty six inch serrated blade to slaughter his foes. * Back pack: a medium sized backpack for carrying personal belongings, shelter, and equipment. To be left at base when going into combat. * Combat webbing belt: the belt that goes around their tunic and attaches to their flak armour straps carries several pouches for powercells, personal first aid kit, can carry grenades, cleaning kit, their knife and a power cell recharger. * 6x Power cells for Las-gun: two of these will be loaded while the other four will stay in their webbing. * 2x Frag, 1x Krak grenade: These grenades are issued to every guardsmen at the start of a patrol, mission or battle and are often used to clear bunkers and large dug outs. * Entrenching tool: This can either be a shovel with one serrated edge or a pick axe, both of this can be folded to a smaller size and be attached to their webbing belt. In dire situations the tool can be used as a defacto weapon and some men prefer the feel of their entrenching tool over their bayonet. * Some are also issued a Trench Gun, this is a large 25 Gauge shotgun which has increased recoil dampening matterials and the gas of the projectile is released almost instantly after firing this shot gun can pierce most simple armour up to flak and in some cases even carapace level armour. The shells come in different types drom simple steel ball bearings up to frag and krak rounds. Heavy Assault Trooper As said before the Adrine Heavy assault trooper is a Storm trooper equivalent as is issued more advanced weapons. Again most are manufactured or their home world. * Dress Uniform: instead of the taller bearskin hat it is replaced with a black peak cap with red trim. * Carapace armour: The flak armour's older brother that can protect the wearer from a lot more the Heavy troopers wear the torso, shoulder and leg armour given a large range of protection. * Uplifting Primer. * Hell-Gun: This hotshot las gun can be found with many imperial guard regiments in the imperium, this gun is powered by a large power cell in the backpack meaning the trooper never has to reload and it he does he has power packs to carry on the fight. * Chainsword: The standard guard issue chainsword can be found with the heavy troopers as their melee weapon to clear the trenches. * Combat knife: if silence is needed the same trusty Mk1 combat knife is used. * Backpack: This backpack is carried over the powercell on their back and carries their belongings and equipment. * Combat Webbing belt: Worn over their carapace armour this carries extra powercells, grenades, cleaning kit, first aid knife and has the sheath for their chainsword attached. * 6x Power cells: should the main charge run empty they can load standard power cells into their hellgun. * 2x Frag, 1x Krak grenade. * Some Heavy assault troopers may be given more specialised weapons such as plasma, melta guns and bolters for extra fire power. Officers Depending on rank this can change what different weapons a officer uses. * Dress uniform: Usually more ornate and with more gold and medals on its chest when out of armour an Adrine officer will lead from the front in most cases and get just as bloody alongside their men. Some officers will wear their bearskin hat, others a cap and some nothing at all. * Trench coat: Usually grey or black in colour this coat reaches down to the officers ankles and can be worn over their armour and has brass buttons and red trim. * Carapace armour: Usually just the torso this piece of armour protects the vitals of the officer, this will again be adlrned in gold and their medals pinned to the left. Their regimen, company and platoon if needed is located on the right side. * Uplifting Primer. * Range Weapon: This weapon could be anything the officer desires from a las-pistol up to a bolter if so desired most officers will have a two handed weapon and pistol to suplement it. The common choice is the Adrine Las-Gun and a bolt pistol. * Close Combat weapon: Again this could be a chainsword to a power fist to a power sword. Depending on rank, reputation and sometimes wealth can depend on what weapon a Officer uses. * Combat Knife: Even the officer will keep this basic weapon. * Backpack: Most officers will carry their belongings much like their men and have all their equipment stowed in them. * Combat webbing belt: Again usually features pouches and a sheath for extra power cells, magazines and a first aid kit. * 6x Powercells, magazines etc. Vehicles The 1st Regiment usually only uses Chimera's, half tracks and other logistical vehicles to move the many men and their equipment around. However the 1st do have a few Leman Russ's for extra fire support when they advance forwards towards the enemy. Most of these fire support vehicles will be more orintated to infantry support for example the most common Leman Russ would be the Demolisher variant and most Chimeras would only have Heavy Bolters or the standard Multilas. As a result most of the anti vehicle capability has to be handled by heavy weapons teams or other supporting regiments. Notable Members The 1st Adrine has many heroes that stories will never be heard but some stick out more then others. General Lukas Wran The first commander of the 1st Regiment is a legend in the Adrine history, the second eldest son of the Wran cartel at the time he knew he'd never inherit the cartel's fame so when the orders to build regiments came he used his own wealth and the few factories he owned to build up the first regiment as a fighting regiment. He schooled himself on the great generals and heroes of the Imperium, studied many tactics of infantry combat and soldified the Adrine combat doctrine to what it is today. All the many officers of the Wran cartel and even the more hostile families look up to Lukas Wran as a hero who started to get the Adrine world known. (General) Sren Wran While his ancestor brought great fame and fortune to his family Sren did not, on a Chaos infested world Sren ordered his men to assault a fortfied enemy postion without proper support from the supporting 33rd Adrine Artillery and the 21st Adrine armoured the 1st was nearly massacared in the attack despite his company commanders arguing he pressed the attack refusing to retreat only when a few thousand out of 75,000 men remained did he order the retreat. The regimental Commissar attached was punished for failing to see where the plan was flawed and not even trying to change Sren's mind and Sren was ultimately executed for gross negligence, wasting resources and being a incompetent commander. General Mikus Wran Led the Regiment in the liberation of a imperial sector from the amphra xenos. Quotes By About (Feel free to add own)